


Double Drabble: Now You Hear Your Master Sing; Your Shirt Is All Undone.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Canadians Made Me Do It, Citadel, Double Drabble, Kink, Leonard Cohen Lyrics, M/M, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CANADIANS MADE ME DO THIS.</p><p>I am including Leonard Cohen's Master Song in with that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Now You Hear Your Master Sing; Your Shirt Is All Undone.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jay_linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_linden/gifts), [ashinae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinae/gifts).



> CANADIANS MADE ME DO THIS.
> 
> I am including Leonard Cohen's Master Song in with that.

Ioan prefers leather cuffs and he likes to have his hands tied over his head. He can get hard from that. Just that.

Wrists crossed.

Chained.

Hugh takes shameless advantage of that fact and always gives Ioan that smirk, that _I am going to fuck you until you can't stop begging me to do it harder_ all-knowing smirk that Hugh claims, erroneously, is taught in Master School.

Ioan also likes gags, but that's more complicated, because Hugh also likes gags, but he also likes to hear Ioan scream and beg and lose all control and come undone beneath his fingers and his tongue and his cock.

Hugh likes taking Ioan apart, he likes drawing Ioan in over hours and hours of teasing and touching and pushing him this way and that until Ioan is on the edge and then Hugh pushes just right and Ioan goes from his obedient submissive to a begging boy who needs him to take him apart and put him back together, and it's beautiful and it's wonderful and Hugh will never have enough.

Hugh loves it all and he loves Ioan and the best part of it, he knows, is that Ioan loves him, too.


End file.
